Imago
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Dabi est extatique. Ca y est, le moment est arrivé, Shigaraki est sur le point de devenir une machine de guerre. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps, son plan se déroule à la perfection. Parfait, non ? Non ?


**Hello !**

**Voici mon Secret Santa 2019 pour le fandom MHA, avec un petit rating M ma foi bien mérité, vous avez été prévenus. Je tiens à ne pas du tout remercier Zofra puisqu'en écrivant cette fic, je me suis rendu compte que je shippais le ShigaDabi très très fort, alors que c'est pas comme si j'avais pas assez d'OTP comme ça. Encore une fois, pas merci, hein.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras (que vous aimerez, les autres peuvent lire aussi, c'est pas interdit, promis).**

**Pour la team Anime, je précise que cette fic suit les événements du manga, donc il y a de méchants risques de spoil.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, devant la foule en délire, tandis que Re-destro s'égosillait. Enfin, l'Alliance des super-vilains sortait de l'ombre et les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Tandis que leur nouvel allié vantait ses mérites, Shigaraki restait immobile, impassible. Sans doute parce que ses blessures encore fraîches l'empêchaient de bouger mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas encore à l'heure de la victoire. Trop de héros pensaient encore avoir une chance et il ne se réjouirait que le jour où il les aurait tous écrasés.

Derrière la porte, les autres membres de l'Alliance originelle attendaient — plus ou moins — sagement le signal. Quand ils s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, surplombant la masse grouillante en contrebas, Dabi évita avec soin de poser les yeux sur celui qui était désormais le leader du Front de Libération du Paranormal. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder en bas, de crainte que l'envie de calciner jusqu'au dernier tous ces abrutis ne se révèle impossible à retenir. Alors il se contenta de fixer ses chaussures, les mains fourrées au fond des poches, dans l'espoir de donner le change avec un air ténébreux et plein de mystère. Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa Toga et Twice, qui semblaient s'amuser comme des fous — quoique pour ce dernier, il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à faire la différence entre bonheur et souffrance. Compress se pavanait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, profitant de cet instant de gloire. Ils étaient le clou du spectacle et ils en avaient bien conscience.

Quel tollé cela provoquerait si des héros se décidaient à débarquer au milieu de ce rassemblement. Un beau coup de filet, le plus beau depuis des années sans doute. Avec feu l'Alliance dans un aussi piteux état, ils seraient tous arrêtés et bouclés en moins de deux. Dabi comprenait qu'il serait celui avec le plus de chances d'en sortir indemne et se demanda s'il s'enfuirait en cas d'irruption inattendue. Dès son arrivée, il avait repéré toutes les sorties. Au moindre problème, il pourrait attraper Shigaraki par le bras et l'emmener en lieu sûr. Les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

Mais personne ne vint.

A la fin de la réunion, il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir en pleine lumière cet ahuri de Re-destro et l'idée-même de passer la soirée avec le reste de l'Alliance lui donnait la nausée. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Pourtant, ce fut à Hawks qu'il courut, Hawks qui lui avait dit être présent pour voir de ses propres yeux l'ascension fulgurante du Front de Libération du Paranormal. Dabi ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait penser de ce type, en qui il plaçait de grands espoirs. Plus que jamais, il craignait de se tromper. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour les laisser au hasard mais ils en valaient la peine. Hawks était sa dernière chance de réussite et même si tout se passait sans accrocs, le plan était risqué.

Il prétendit le croiser par hasard et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emporter dans la foule. Plusieurs criminels de bas étage, des petites frappes et des dealers de weed coupée à la laque à cheveux se retournèrent sur leur passage. Quel duo étrange devaient-ils constituer, eux, le héros numéro deux et le bras droit du grand chef en personne. Tant mieux, il fallait qu'on les voie. Si Hawks voulait faire partie de ce monde, la meilleure chose à faire était de lui accorder une crédibilité. Et quoi de plus crédible que la confiance d'un des lieutenants les plus proches de la tête pensante ?

Il avait parfois songé à le mettre dans son lit et vu les réactions de Hawks quand il tentait de le mettre mal à l'aise, celui-ci n'aurait pas refusé, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de sauter le pas. Il le ferait, un jour, ne serait-ce que parce qu'en tant que héros professionnel, l'homme ailé représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait et que le plaisir d'exposer sa corruption morale ne ferait que décupler son orgasme.

Hawks fréquentait la vermine avec une aisance et une désinvolture naturelle, comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'une réunion d'anciens élèves. Parfois, Dabi sentait sous son bras une aile rouge tressaillir ; il ne savait comment les interpréter. Etait-ce de la peur ou, bien au contraire, de l'excitation ? La différence entre les deux se révélait cruciale aux yeux de Dabi. S'il comprenait les sentiments qui agitaient son nouvel ami, il saurait enfin dans quel camp il se trouvait.

* * *

— Quatre mois, alors ?

Le verdict était tombé, abrupt et sans appel. Dabi laissa échapper un « Tss » qu'il voulait nonchalant mais détourna tout de même les yeux. Si son regard croisait celui de Shigaraki, il comprendrait tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, il déciderait de le tuer sur le champ. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal, se disait Dabi. Au moins, il ne serait plus là pour assister au carnage.

Shigaraki acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. D'une main, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Dabi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait derrière la porte du cabinet de ce médecin fou et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il constatait, c'était que Shigaraki en sortait toujours plié en deux, fragile comme une poupée de papier humide. Ses cris résonnaient dans toute la base et si les autres s'en amusaient ou faisaient semblant de les ignorer, Dabi ressentait à chaque fois la même tentation infernale de se crever les tympans avec le premier objet pointu qui passerait à sa portée.

Pourtant, il s'efforçait de les ignorer et de vaquer à ses occupations du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'objectif qu'il s'était fixé demandait ce sacrifice et rien ne pourrait se placer entre Dabi et son désir de vengeance ; rien, ni personne. Il avait parfois, à son corps défendant, nourri l'espoir qu'il existe un autre moyen, un plan B auquel il n'aurait pas pensé, un élément providentiel qui changerait la donne ; mais il s'était vite rendu compte de l'impossibilité de la chose. L'offrande devait se montrer à la mesure de la demande.

Dabi attrapa la main que Shigaraki lui tendait et l'aida à se hisser sur ses pieds. Seul, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas. Il restait appuyé contre le mur jusqu'à ce que la douleur se calme ou que quelqu'un vole à son secours. Mais il les renvoyait tous, à chaque fois. Il n'autorisait personne à l'approcher dans ces moments de faiblesse. Personne, sauf Dabi. Shigaraki le laissait venir à lui, il acceptait l'aide proposée sans un mot, juste d'une main tendue vers une autre. Celui qui souffre n'en a que faire des vains réconforts ; il lui faut des actes. Dabi le savait mieux que personne.

— Ce n'est que la première phase, expliqua Shigaraki tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas incertain vers une chambre inoccupée. Bientôt, bientôt, on augmentera les doses… Bientôt…

Dabi ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une promesse ou d'une menace. Il tâcha de ne pas trop y penser et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Il accompagna Shigaraki jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre au fin fond d'un large couloir éclairé par une lumière blanche et crue. Depuis leur arrivée au sommet, Re-destro avait insisté pour leur laisser utiliser les anciens locaux de l'Armée de Libération. Dabi, comme les autres, se doutait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de les avoir à l'oeil, mais puisqu'il pouvait profiter de grandes pièces bien chauffées et de vrais matelas garantis sans acariens ni taches suspectes, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Depuis qu'il avait entamé son mystérieux traitement, Shigaraki supportait mal la lumière, aussi Dabi ne l'alluma-t-il pas. Ils titubèrent dans la pénombre jusqu'à un lit recouvert d'un jeté sombre et duveteux, qui faisait penser au toucher à la fourrure d'un lapereau. Shigaraki s'y laissa tomber dans un grognement sourd. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt en sortant du cabinet et, même dans le noir, Dabi pouvait distinguer les craquelures qui marbraient sa peau. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il subissait au quotidien.

— Merci, souffla Shigaraki.

Il ferma les yeux ; Dabi ne répondit pas. Il resta longtemps debout au pied du lit, tandis que la respiration de Shigaraki ralentissait et que son expression se faisait plus sereine. Il mourait d'envie de s'avancer, de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures et de s'allonger à ses côtés pour profiter un peu de ces moments de quiétude, les derniers avant le grand final. Mais il n'en fit rien et à la place, rabattit le couvre-lit au-dessus de Shigaraki, qui frissonna à ce contact. Au passage, il effleura une mèche de ses cheveux, comme ça, sans faire exprès, et se maudit la seconde suivante de ne pas avoir su résister à la tentation. Il tourna les talons, direction la sortie. Il devenait dangereux de s'attarder dans le coin.

— Dabi, interpella une voix dans son dos, alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir le seuil.

Dabi ne se retourna qu'à moitié, et vit Shigaraki, les yeux entrouverts, le dévisageant d'un air étrange.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu as toute ma confiance, dit Shigaraki, le regard toujours fixé sur lui. J'espère que tu comprends ce que ça signifie.

Dabi répondit d'un hochement de tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il comprenait même beaucoup trop bien et s'il ne prenait pas garde, cela le mènerait à sa perte.

* * *

La porte d'acier qui menait au toit grinça en s'ouvrant.

— Pour la dernière fois, Toga, lança Dabi, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, j'ai aucune envie de fêter Noël avec vous. Va plutôt emmerder Twice.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il baissa la tête et constata que ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, mais Shigaraki. Celui-ci n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un pantalon de toile ; il ne portait pas de chaussures. Par des températures pareilles, il aurait dû être frigorifié, mais il ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il prit place sur le banc — en réalité, une longue planche posée sur des parpaings empilés — à côté de Dabi et ils restèrent un long moment sans échanger un mot. Depuis deux jours, Shigaraki quittait à peine le cabinet et son teint prenait une teinte blanche crayeuse encore plus inquiétante que sa carnation habituelle. Il avait maigri aussi ; ses clavicules poignaient sous son col, comme si elles essayaient d'échapper à sa peau. Dans la pénombre, Dabi devinait la texture de ses cheveux, rêches et cassants, aussi sec que ses lèvres couvertes de peaux mortes, sur lesquelles Shigaraki tirait distraitement. Entre deux mèches, il apercevait parfois ses yeux, cernés de noir, fixés sur un point imprécis au loin.

Dabi se demanda à quoi il aurait ressemblé, à vingt ans, si All for One ne l'avait jamais trouvé, s'il avait grandi dans un foyer aimant, où personne n'aurait jamais songé à en faire une arme de destruction massive. Il se prit à se demander s'il n'était pas encore trop tard, s'il pouvait encore y faire quelque chose et mettre un terme à toute cette folie. Mais il avait pris sa décision et il en comprenait désormais l'importance.

Il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Quand il avait rencontré Shigaraki, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux faits du même bois. Il se revoyait en lui, dans sa relation avec son mentor, et plus que tout, il avait envie de l'en préserver, de le protéger de cet homme qui ne le voyait que comme un pion sacrifiable dans ses desseins narcissiques. D'un autre côté, Dabi savait que pour parvenir à son objectif, il devrait le pousser vers l'échaffaud. Ces deux parts de lui s'affrontaient désormais si souvent qu'il attendait avec autant d'impatience que de terreur le jour fatidique.

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes écrasé dont il extirpa la dernière survivante. Les volutes de fumée se mêlaient à la condensation qui s'échappait de sa bouche et de son nez. Shigaraki l'observait, sans un mot.

— Tu devrais retourner te reposer.

— Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Dabi s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Il sentait la fureur monter en lui un peu plus chaque seconde et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le goudron qui lui brûlait la gorge. C'était si bon de brûler. Il ne connaissait rien au monde de plus agréable que de voir une flamme consumer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il aurait voulu être comme le feu : dévorer, ronger toute chose et ne rien faire d'autre que détruire tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin. Mais parfois, quand il était auprès de Shigaraki, il songeait à tout autre chose. Plus que l'incendie, être le feu de camp où l'on se repose, le foyer couvant, la torche qui éclaire le chemin. Et il détestait ça.

De la neige se mit à tomber. Elle s'échouait sur leurs mains et leurs joues, fondaient à leur chaleur pour former des gouttelettes, mais brillait dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements. Shigaraki leva les yeux vers le ciel, une grimace amère au visage. Il tendit la paume, où tombèrent quelques flocons, qui se dissipèrent tout de suite dans le néant.

— A partir de demain, je vais rester en permanence dans le caisson. Je n'en sortirai que dans trois mois.

Dabi ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute manière ? « Viens, on se casse, on les emmerde. On n'a pas à s'encombrer de tous ces incapables. On se débrouillera bien mieux, juste toi et moi. On braquera des banques façon Bonnie and Clyde, je te laisserai t'occuper personnellement d'All Might et moi, je prendrai mon pied à voir mon vieux brûler. On butera des héros par centaines et je te ferai l'amour au-dessus de leurs cadavres encore chauds. Je panserai tes blessures et tu panseras les miennes, juste toi et moi contre le monde entier » ? Il le croirait cinglé.

— Tenko.

Dabi se tourna vers Shigaraki, soudain sorti de ses pensées.

— Quoi ?

— C'est mon vrai nom. Je m'en suis souvenu pendant mon combat contre Re-Destro. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

Dabi hocha la tête. Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir, si la transformation de Shigaraki devait mal se passer. Et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il s'arrangerait pour ramener Tenko et laisser Tomura derrière eux pour toujours.

— Touya, répondit-il en lui tendant une main.

Shigaraki hésita un instant mais finit par la serrer dans la sienne, laissant en l'air juste son petit doigt.

* * *

Shigaraki se tenait devant le cocon, une longue caisse de plastique et de métal à laquelle était accolée un écran. Le médecin lui tendit une paire de gants, qui ne couvraient que son majeur et son auriculaire. Il ne devait en aucun cas réduire la machine en poussière avant la fin de la procédure. On lui demanda ensuite de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Sa nudité le dérangeait, il ne s'était dévêtu devant personne jusqu'alors. La lumière puissante des néons projetait sur lui des ombres anguleuses et le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une silhouette hâve, dont la peau était, à l'image du marbre, parcourue de veines plus sombres. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il se sentait vulnérable.

Il songea à Dabi, à son sourire goguenard et à sa main brûlante dans la sienne. Il avait eu envie de le tuer. De retirer son gant et de refermer ses doigts sur lui jusqu'à ce que ne subsiste plus qu'un tas de cendres. Il s'était dit qu'alors, peut-être, il cesserait d'hésiter et que plus jamais l'idée qu'All for One avait pu se tromper ne lui effleurerait l'esprit. Mais il avait compris au moment-même où le projet prenait forme que c'était peine perdue. Il était retourné se coucher et avait tourné dans son lit toute la nuit. Et désormais qu'il se tenait au point de non-retour, il ressentait encore cet étrange tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que je serais encore moi-même quand je sortirai de là ?

— C'est un peu tard pour t'en soucier, non ?

— Répondez juste à la question.

Le médecin se gratta la tête, puis tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

— Eh bien, il y a peu de chances. Le processus exacerbe au maximum les capacités de ton Alter, ce qui comprend aussi le besoin de destruction qu'il engendre. Il est très peu probable que tu sois capable de ressentir autre chose, une fois que ce sera terminé.

L'image de Dabi s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Et une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de tourner les talons, de sortir de cette maudite pièce et de partir avec lui, prétendre qu'ils avaient le luxe de prendre un nouveau départ. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de le chasser. Il avait trop sacrifié pour tout quitter sur un coup de tête.

Quand le médecin referma le cocon sur lui et qu'il se retrouva dans le noir, pieds et poings liés pour l'empêcher de bouger, il adressa une dernière prière silencieuse à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Qu'on lui laisse, s'il fallait ne lui laisser qu'une chose, le feu follet qu'une simple poignée de main avait fait naître au creux de son ventre.

* * *

Hawks pesta tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le minuscule corridor. Ses ailes peinaient à passer dans un espace aussi réduit et plusieurs fois, ses plumes arrachèrent du mur rugueux la peinture écaillée que les graffitis avaient peu à peu recouverte. La nuit était noire ; froide, même pour la saison. Il ne manquait plus qu'un néon tremblotant pour compléter le parfait cliché de film de gangsters. Pour un peu, il s'attendait à voir débouler une bande de caïds tout de noir vêtus, armés de pieds de biche et de battes cloutées, prêts à en découdre au moindre regard de travers.

Il arriva devant l'appartement 502. De la musique s'échappait de l'intérieur, assez fort pour que Hawks devine sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la chanson Elenore de The Turtles. Un grand type à l'air peu commode tambourinait à la porte. Ses bras, aussi gros que la tête de Hawks, étaient couverts de tatouages colorés. Une corne, semblable à celle d'un rhinocéros, poignait triomphante entre ses deux yeux. Dans le couloir étriqué, il était obligé de se contorsionner pour se mouvoir correctement et ressemblait à un jouet prisonnier d'une boule de gashapon. Hawks rabattit sa capuche sur son visage, bien que le geste fut vain tant ses ailes rouges étaient reconnaissables.

— Tu vas baisser ta putain de musique ou je te jure que je vais défoncer ta putain de porte et te casser ta putain de gueule ! hurla-t-il, tout en continuant de cogner de toutes ses forces.

Le panneau de bois tremblait dans son cadre et Hawks se dit que la menace n'allait pas tarder à se réaliser. Il se glissa entre la porte et le colosse puis, le plus nonchalamment du monde, entra dans le studio.

A l'intérieur, la musique était encore plus forte, à tel point que Hawks dût se couvrir les oreilles pour arriver jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi, qu'il éteignit du bout du coude. The Kinks venaient juste d'entamer Sunny Afternoon quand le silence retomba dans le petit appartement. Petit appartement qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fastueux manoir de Re-destro. Quand Hawks se tenait au milieu du salon, le bout de ses ailes atteignait le milieu de la cuisine. En se débouchant les oreilles, il entendit dans l'entrée, derrière la porte fermée : « Eh bah, c'est pas putain de trop tôt ! ».

Dabi, avachi dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, poussa un long grognement frustré quand Hawks alluma la lumière avant de tirer tous les rideaux. Il avait déjà été vu par ce yakuza dehors, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici plutôt que dans leur lieu de rencontre habituel.

— C'est quoi, ça ? demande Hawks sur un ton détaché. Ta garçonnière ?

Hawks regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient nus de toute décoration et, mis à part le canapé, un kotatsu et un guéridon sur lequel était posé une télévision à écran plat, la pièce était entièrement vide. On aurait plus dit une planque qu'un endroit où amener des filles.

Dabi pouffa, sans jamais que son regard ne croise celui de Hawks. Ses yeux bleus étaient voilés d'une brume étrange et son corps aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

— T'as tout deviné, bravo. Quelle perspicacité…

Dabi laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette avant d'écarter les bras et les jambes.

— Allez, beau blond, arrête de jouer les pucelles effarouchées et chevauche-moi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Hawks poussa un long soupir. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de l'humour douteux de son contact et à son habitude de flirter avec lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé. Il était différent. Dans un état second. Il en comprit vite la raison en repérant sur la table basse un sachet de poudre blanche, accompagné d'une lame de rasoir et d'un vieux billet de dix mille yens roulé en un tube serré.

— Est-ce que tu as pris de la coke ?

Question purement rhétorique, puisqu'il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Ce genre de pratiques n'était somme toute pas si étonnante de la part d'un criminel qui passait toute sa vie avec la lie de la société. Ce n'étaient pas les dealers qui devaient lui manquer.

— Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Dabi dans un reniflement.

Aussitôt un filet rouge vif s'échappa de son nez. Il coula jusqu'à son menton avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et, dans un « Merde… » murmuré, éponge tout le sang du bout de sa manche. Hawks, lui, se pencha sur tout l'attirail éparpillé sur la table et plus particulièrement, sur le sachet plastique dans lequel brillait, au milieu de la poudre, de tout petits cristaux bleus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces billes, là ?

Dabi haussa les épaules. Cette fois-ci, il le regardait fixement, comme pour se rattraper des premières secondes qu'il avait passées à l'ignorer. Hawks déglutit. Il se sentait toujours mal quand Dabi le fixait ainsi ; il avait l'impression qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu, et que son numéro de nouveau converti modèle ne trompait personne. Et être découvert ne signifiait pas seulement l'échec de sa mission, mais aussi la mort ; la sienne et celle de millions de Japonais dans son sillage.

— J'sais pas. Du Saphyr, sans doute.

Nouvelle drogue synthétique à la mode dans les bars et autres clubs branchés, qui mimait les effets de la MDMA à laquelle on ajoutait une bonne dose de sildénafil pour en décupler les effets, le Saphyr faisait des ravages dans la nouvelle génération. Hawks avait été plus d'une fois le témoin de ses effets et aidé à arrêter quelques gros trafiquants. En acceptant de rejoindre Dabi dans son appartement au milieu de la nuit, il avait pensé récupérer des informations cruciales pour l'avancée de l'enquête, pas jouer les babysitters pour junkie. S'il se basait sur ce qu'il avait vu, les prochaines heures allaient se révéler pénibles.

— Ça expliquerait la gaule que je me tape depuis une heure.

Hawks sentit le feu lui monter au visage tandis que Dabi faisait courir ses mains le long de son corps. Il s'efforça de détourner le regard mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil en biais à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, et qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant.

— Ou alors, c'est de la lessive, poursuivit Dabi sur le même ton euphorique.

Hawks tiqua à cette dernière réponse. Les pulsions destructrices de Dabi étaient plus souvent tournées vers l'extérieur que l'intérieur. Quelque chose d'important avait dû se passer, quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à ce comportement. Puisqu'il passait tout son temps en compagnie des membres de l'Alliance, Hawks se dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que l'un d'entre eux soit impliqué. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne perdrait peut-être pas trop son temps, finalement.

Il prit place dans le canapé, le plus proche de Dabi qu'il le pouvait avec ses ailes et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Dabi ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement satisfait. S'il avait bien du Saphyr dans le sang, tous ses sens bouillonnaient sous la surface et Hawks comptait bien en profiter pour le rendre plus docile.

— On fête un truc en particulier ?

La question était loin d'être innocente, et Hawks pria pour que Dabi ne s'en rende pas compte. Ce dernier lui lança de nouveau un regard étrange, teinté d'une même dose de confusion et d'agressivité, puis après de longues secondes de silence, éclata de rire.

— Je vais pisser.

Il se leva et, bringuebalant, se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Laissé seul, Hawks en profita pour établir un plan d'attaque. La situation était rêvée ; dans un tel état, Dabi serait moins vigilant et avec un peu d'adresse, il pourrait en apprendre beaucoup. Il s'agissait alors de la jouer fine pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien une fois qu'il serait redescendu. Hawks s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'étincelle de détresse qu'il avait perçu dans les pupilles de Dabi. Il ne devait le voir que comme un contact, une mine inépuisable de tuyaux pour peu qu'on sache bien comment le forcer à parler. Pourtant, à cet instant, il ne pouvait songer qu'au fait qu'il avait son âge, ou peu s'en fallait. Qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents, tous les deux. Qu'ils auraient pu aller à l'école ensemble.

— Le sacrifice à l'autel de mon ambition, déclara Dabi, immobile à la frontière entre les deux pièces.

— Quoi ?

Dabi ne répondit pas et ralluma la chaîne hi-fi, quoique moins fort, cette fois-ci. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et essayait de suivre le rythme imposé par Ray Davies, dans un mélange mi-engrish, mi-yaourt. Ses lèvres affichaient un sourire attendri mais Hawks pouvait toujours percevoir dans ses yeux vitreux une douleur qui ne demandait qu'à hurler.

Enfin, Dabi vint se rasseoir dans le canapé, trop près de Hawks pour que celui-ci soit à son aise. Il sentait irradier la chaleur de son corps et déglutit. Ce n'était pas le moment de nourrir ce genre de pensées intrusives.

— Il adore The Turtles, et tous ces vieux trucs de Yankee, expliqua Dabi sans que Hawks comprenne à qui ou à quoi il faisait allusion. Il fait genre de rien et je suis sûr qu'il me tuerait si je lui faisais remarquer, mais il tape du pied en rythme quand ça passe à la radio. Les dorayaki à la châtaigne aussi. Il les aime vraiment beaucoup.

Hawks lui lança un regard interrogateur, dans l'attente d'une clarification qui ne venait pas. A la place, Dabi franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Hawks. Ce dernier en eut un instant le souffle coupé mais ne recula pas et, quand Dabi s'éloigna, il l'attira de nouveau à lui. Son coeur cognait contre son sternum, prêt à exploser. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, toutes les alarmes dans son esprit le lui hurlaient ; mais le danger le grisait et l'adrénaline lui faisait tourner la tête, suffisamment pour qu'il choisisse de les ignorer. C'était, sans qu'il se l'avoue ouvertement, une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette mission. Il n'existait rien de tel que l'euphorie de marcher sur les rails et de n'en sauter qu'une seconde avant que passe le train.

Il sentait des mains se glisser sous sa veste, son t-shirt, le long de ses ailes. Le contact du tissu cicatriciel des mains de Dabi et la froideur du métal de ses sutures lui arrachèrent un frisson. C'était de la pure folie, en plus d'un pari risqué. Il ne savait pas comment Dabi réagirait par la suite s'ils allaient plus loin. Il pouvait aussi bien réussir sur toute la ligne et s'attirer son affection comme l'exact inverse.

— J'ai des capotes dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, sussura Dabi en passant sa langue le long de l'oreille de Hawks.

— D'accord, répondit-il, le souffle court.

Il avança une main tremblante mais Dabi s'esquiva avant que Hawks ait eu le temps d'atteindre ladite poche. Debout, toujours un peu chancelant mais bien plus lucide que quelques secondes auparavant, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

— Je déconnais, cingla-t-il, furieux. Je suis peut-être une belle ordure, mais je suis pas encore un violeur et je tiens absolument pas à le devenir. Bordel, Hawks !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla du nez, avant de se saisir un cadavre de bouteille de bière qui traînait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et de la lancer contre le mur. Le verre brun éclata à quelques centimètres de la tête de Hawks, qui eut tout juste le temps de se protéger de ses bras. L'envie angoissée qui l'animait quelques instants plus tôt se terra au fond de lui, éclipsée par la panique, mais il sentait toujours la tiédeur poisseuse du désir palpiter entre ses cuisses. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais se retourner ou se jeter sur Dabi pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus.

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Pourquoi tu me parles de viol, tout d'un coup ?

— Dire oui pour t'attirer ma confiance ou parce que tu as peur de griller ta couverture, ça s'appelle pas « être d'accord ».

Hawks le dévisagea, effaré. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer et se demanda si son coeur lui aussi ne venait pas de s'arrêter. Ça y est. Ce qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver : il avait été démasqué. Il comprit enfin la raison de cet étrange message qui le sommait de se rendre à une adresse inhabituelle à trois heures du matin. Dabi ne l'avait pas fait venir dans les hasards d'un délire narcotique, ni parce qu'il avait envie de lui, mais pour le tuer.

— Qu… Quoi ? tenta-t-il tout de même. De quelle couverture tu parles ?

— Me prends pas pour un con, Takami. C'était clair depuis le départ que tu cherchais à m'embrouiller.

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, alors ?

— J'ai cru que ce serait marrant, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était une idée de merde.

Tétanisé, Hawks suivit Dabi du regard tandis que celui-ci plongeait dans le frigo pour en ressortir avec deux bouteilles de bière bon marché, qu'il décapsula avec les dents. L'une d'entre elles moussa jusqu'à déborder et détrempa le poignet de sa veste déjà souillé de sang. Il plongea le goulot dans sa bouche et avança ainsi jusqu'à la banquette, où il tendit la deuxième bière à Hawks. Celui-ci accepta, sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, dans un état proche de la sidération. Plus qu'effrayé, il se sentait honteux d'avoir être percé à jour depuis le début. Tout ce temps, il avait cru en son succès et en la réussite de son infiltration. Désormais qu'il se savait démasqué, il n'aurait sans doute plus d'autre choix que de se battre.

— Tchin, chantonna Dabi en cognant leurs deux bouteilles.

— J'aurais aimé plus haut de gamme comme dernier repas du condamné à mort, plaisanta Hawks.

L'humour avait toujours été son dernier refuge, un ultime rempart contre la cruauté du vrai monde. Tant qu'il riait de ses peines, elles ne pouvaient pas le détruire ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait croire.

— Relax, Birdman, j'ai aucune intention de te tuer. Le sang, ça tache et j'aimerais récupérer ma caution.

Dabi vida sa bouteille d'un trait avant de poursuivre.

— De toute façon, rien de tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu peux bien leur raconter tout ce qu'on fait, où on le fait, quand on le fait, si on préfère notre Big Mac avec ou sans cornichons et avec quelle main on se gratte le cul, c'est fini. Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus. Et c'est le Front qui récolte le jackpot.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir plus que ça.

— Bien sûr que je suis content. Mon plan se déroule à merveille.

Dabi porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres avant de se souvenir qu'elle était vide. Il l'envoya valser sur le côté mais cette fois, elle ne se brisa pas et se contenta de rouler jusqu'à l'obstacle le plus proche, qui se trouvait être la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains. Hawks suivit son périple, des fourmis dans le bout des mains.

— Shigaraki a entamé la phase deux du programme de ce docteur de mes deux. Il sort plus de son espèce de cocon et de ce que j'en sais, il va y rester encore trois mois. Et quand il sortira, il sera devenu la destruction à l'état pur. Une vraie machine à tuer. Ce qui lui restait de sentiments humains remplacés par une soif de sang. Et ça me fout les nerfs en pelote.

Dabi se leva, retourna vers la cuisine et sortit une autre bière du frigo. Il fit de nouveau sauter la capsule sous ses molaires et revint s'asseoir auprès de Hawks.

— Mais me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, avertit-il alors que Hawks n'avait pas encore songé à desserrer les dents. J'ai aucune envie de rejoindre ton camp. Je pense toujours que les héros sont des imposteurs et je me ferai un plaisir de les descendre jusqu'au dernier. Vous êtes tous des pourris, tous autant que vous êtes et ça me fait bander rien que d'imaginer le jour où on vous aura détruits, mais…

Sa dernière phrase resta en suspens et le silence s'immisça entre eux. Dehors, la sirène d'une voiture de police projetait sa lumière bleue. Par réflexe, Hawks se prépara à intervenir, avant de se souvenir que personne ne devait le voir dans un endroit pareil. Ils entendirent un coup de feu, puis deux. Puis plus rien.

— Mais ? répéta Hawks.

— Rien. Ça a juste intérêt à valoir le coup.

Une nouvelle fois, Hawks posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Dabi. Au diable les renseignements ; de toute manière, il ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'on pouvait trouver à un type comme Shigaraki mais il savait reconnaître la peine, la vraie, quand il l'avait en face de lui.

— Tu savais bien que ça se terminerait comme ça, non ? Tu devais t'en douter…

— Sans doute. Mais quand All for One a été arrêté, je me suis dit naïvement que les choses changeraient. Que Shigaraki suivrait sa propre route et qu'il se détacherait du chemin que ce connard avait tracé pour lui.

— Curieuse façon de parler de son leader.

— All for One n'a jamais été mon leader. Crois-le ou non, j'ai jamais été hyper fan des figures paternelles mégalomanes qui manipulent des êtres fragiles pour nourrir leur propre soif de gloire.

Cela, il pouvait le lui concéder. Et sans bien savoir pourquoi, Hawks avait l'impression que Dabi ne parlait pas seulement de All for One. Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'il convenait de faire et se surprit lui-même de son calme. L'objectif principal était de sortir de ce studio en vie. Ensuite, il aviserait avec ses contacts au sein des héros et de la police, mais il serait sans doute plus sage qu'il s'éloigne un peu de Tokyo, voire du Japon, pour un moment. Il faisait étrangement confiance à Dabi quand celui-ci affirmait ne pas vouloir le tuer mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de tous les autres.

Une bourrasque fit trembler la vitre à côté d'eux. Dabi leva les yeux et resta fixé, fasciné par la neige qui tombait au dehors. Son regard reflétait une émotion que Hawks ne parvint pas à déchiffrer et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se leva et, de nouveau, arpenta la pièce de long en large, le visage plongé dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? demanda Hawks, faute de mieux. Pour empêcher tout ça ?

Dabi s'arrêta net et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de prononcer la plus grosse idiotie du siècle.

— Rien. C'est trop tard, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout s'est passé exactement comme je le voulais. Maintenant, je veux juste oublier tout ça, me changer les idées.

Il se pencha sur la veste roulée en boule dans un coin et sortit de la poche un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une du bout de son doigt et cracha une épaisse volute de fumée blanche. Maintenant que l'ombre de la mort se dissipait, le désir qui se tapissait jusqu'alors au fond de lui se rappela à Hawks. Il l'observa, hypnotisé, aspirer une autre bouffée et se sentit s'embraser en même temps que le papier. Dabi capta son regard et lui tendit le paquet, un sourcil relevé.

— Non… merci… articula Hawks, la gorge nouée.

Le bras toujours tendu, Dabi continuait de le détailler. Le bleu perçant de ses yeux ressortait dans la pénombre, donnant à Hawks cette habituelle impression qu'il le sondait et qu'aucune de ses pensées, même les plus honteuses, ne lui échappait. Lentement, Dabi se coula jusqu'à lui et le rejoignit sur la banquette. Hawks ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la lueur de détresse qu'il avait perçue un peu plus tôt se devinait toujours dans son regard, dissimulée par un voile de convoitise. Il tira sur sa cigarette et s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent mais recula dès que Hawks s'avança. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait, pas encore.

Du bout des lèvres, Dabi souffla un peu de fumée blanche entre celles de Hawks. Celui-ci réprima une quinte de toux. Ses fragiles poumons d'oiseau n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement. Le picotement dans sa gorge le dérangeait, il tenta de s'en débarrasser dans un raclement sonore.

— Te changer les idées, hein… murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ?

— Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit Dabi sur le même ton. Pour tout te dire, je m'en souviens plus.

Il porta de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche. Le bout incandescent rougeoyait tout près du visage de Hawks ; un peu de cendre blanche tomba sur son pantalon. Il l'essuya du bout du doigt mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler. De nouveau, il sentit deux mains se glisser sous ses vêtements et il fit de même. La peau déformée par les brûlures était chaude et étrangement douce sous ses doigts.

— Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas envie.

La remarque n'arrêta en rien Dabi, qui écrasa son mégot sur le bord de la table puis entreprit de dégrafer les boutons pressions à l'arrière du t-shirt de Hawks.

— Tu sais que je sais, maintenant.

— Et ça change quoi ?

— Tout.

Hawks accepta cette dernière justification. Tandis qu'il laissait courir une langue avide de la clavicule à la mâchoire de Dabi, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait le rapport qu'il remettrait à ses contacts dans la police. Il ne pouvait pas passer cette soirée sous silence, au risque qu'ils le découvrent plus tard et questionnent sa loyauté, mais il ne se voyait pas tout déballer sans aucun filtre. Car s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'était douté en voyant le message qu'ils termineraient ainsi et c'était cet espoir, cette curiosité morbide qui l'avait poussée à quitter le lit à une heure aussi avancée. Il pouvait mentir autant qu'il voulait, il savait qu'on le percerait à jour sur ce point. On le jugerait autant qu'on voudrait, la vérité était là : il n'avait rien refusé à la mort en personne quand elle l'avait invité dans son lit.

Il embrassa de nouveau Dabi, goûta sur le bout de sa langue sa salive spumeuse de houblon. Des flammes bleues jaillissaient parfois sous les coutures pour lui lécher les mains, mais il ne les sentait pas. Il plongea une main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Dabi. Pendant ce temps, l'autre s'était glissée sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il se mordit la lèvre, un rictus amusé au visage, quand Hawks se leva pour finir de se déshabiller, le petit paquet brillant serré au creux de la main. Le sourire se fit carnassier quand le héros se hissa au-dessus de Dabi, le visage écarlate.

— Je paierais si cher pour qu'ils te voient dans cet état.

— Qui ça ?

— Tous ceux qui t'ont hissé au sommet.

Les doigts de Hawks se refermèrent sur l'épaule de Dabi. Il mourrait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure et cette pulsion ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. L'adrénaline grondait dans sa poitrine, et puisqu'ils n'allaient pas se battre — pas tout de suite — il lui fallait un exutoire. Et plus il pensait au jour où ils s'affronteraient, plus son excitation croissait. Ce qui n'avait commencé que comme un jeu se muait en une soif inextinguible. Il avait besoin de lui, de son corps fébrile contre le sien, de ses doigts, de sa bouche, de son sexe. Pour respirer, pour survivre. Il entendait les échos de sa propre voix, mais elle parvenait à ses oreilles lointaine et étouffée.

La jouissance le fit déployer ses ailes, qui tressaillirent des omoplates jusqu'au bout des rémiges. La lumière du dehors projeta leur ombre sur le mur blanc.

Quand les endorphines commencèrent à se dissiper, il tomba de son nuage comme on sort de l'ivresse après une grande giclée d'eau froide.

Pantelant, Hawks baissa les yeux vers Dabi. Un flot de sang s'écoulait de son nez, mais cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Il se leva en même temps que Hawks et, pendant que ce dernier se rhabillait en vitesse, remonta son boxer. Il tituba pendant quelques pas avant que Hawks, de nouveau lucide et pressé de mettre les voiles, comprenne que quelque chose clochait.

— Tenko ? appela Dabi, sur un ton que Hawks n'avait jamais entendu chez lui.

Il tourna le tête à droite, puis à gauche et bascula finalement sur ses pieds pour faire face à Hawks. Il regardait au loin quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

— Je me sens pas bien du tout, articula-t-il alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

Hawks arriva sur lui au moment où sa tête allait heurter le sol. Il s'efforça de le maintenir sur le côté mais les convulsions qui saisissaient Dabi rendaient la tâche difficile. Des gerbes de flammes cyan fusaient au même rythme que les tremblements. S'ils ne cessaient pas, ils finiraient par brûler vifs tous les deux. Du bout des doigts, Hawks tâtonnait autour de lui, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. Il empoigna la veste noire roulée en boule au sol dans l'espoir d'y trouver une seringue de Narcan, qui n'aurait servi à rien à part lui donner l'illusion qu'il n'était pas impuissant.

— Allez, pria Hawks entre ses dents. Tiens le coup, me fais pas ça.

Après une minute qui avait semblé durer des heures, les membres de Dabi se détendirent. Hawks plia les genoux et laissa Dabi y poser sa tête. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe, mais une nouvelle crise pouvait le saisir à tout moment, tant que la drogue faisait effet. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Hawks ne sente plus du tout ses pieds privés de sang. Par habitude plus que par une décision consciente, il avait rabattu ses ailes autour d'eux, protecteur.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, alors que je veux te tuer ? demanda Dabi, épuisé. A ta place, je me serais barré depuis longtemps.

— C'est ce qui fait la différence entre les vilains et les héros.

Dabi ricana mais ne répliqua pas. Apaisé, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

— Ça y est, je me souviens pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

— Dis-moi.

— Il s'appelait Tenko. Quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu pourras t'en souvenir ?

En guise de réponse, Hawks passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dabi.

* * *

De la poussière. A perte de vue, rien que de la poussière. Dès qu'il avait quitté la capsule, Shigaraki n'avait plus eu qu'un seul objectif en tête : détruire. Il en avait besoin autant que de respirer, n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à réduire en cendres tout ce qui passait à portée de ses mains.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Compress serrait les lèvres. Il ne devait pas faire un seul bruit, s'il voulait avoir la vie sauve. Sous sa main, il serrait ce qui lui restait de jambe gauche. Le reste s'était effrité en l'espace d'une seconde, avait disparu dans le néant avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. A côté de lui, deux tas gris avaient été Spinner et Toga, puis plus rien.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et un geignement grossissait à chaque seconde au fond de sa gorge. Il faudrait le laisser sortir à un moment ou un autre mais pas tant que Shigaraki était dans la pièce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Compress implora. Que quelque chose survienne et le sauve. N'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Un miracle.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Dabi pour arriver dans le grand salon. D'un seul coup d'oeil, il comprit ce qui venait de se passer et reporta son attention sur Shigaraki, qui l'avait vu lui aussi. Compress s'apprêtait à crier, à mettre en garde Dabi pour que celui-ci s'enfuie le plus loin possible, mais se ravisa vite. Tant que Shigaraki s'en prenait à lui, Compress avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Ils restèrent immobile de longues secondes, plongés dans une conversation silencieuse. Au creux de la main de Dabi, les flammes naissaient et mourraient, à mesure qu'il se demandait s'il devait le tuer ou le laisser en vie.

Shigaraki approcha. Il tendit la main vers Dabi, qui ne bougea pas. Après l'avoir dévisagé un instant, il franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait. Sur ses lèvres gercées, encore et encore, se dessinait un nom, invoqué comme une prière :

« Touya ».

Il le serra dans ses bras.


End file.
